Freaky Monday
by FantasyMind93
Summary: Bloo finds a devicewhich he thinks is a paddleball fixerat a Tag Sale But, when Cheese keeps bugging him about it, something happens to them. The next day, Bloo finds himself in Cheese's body. I know, sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

Freaky Monday

** Foster's Home for imaginary Friends are (c) to Cartoon Network**

Today starts at Foster's where our favorite imaginary friend Bloo is playing paddleball at the backyard and so far...he sucks at it. One by one, is a missed hit.

"One(missed)...One(missed)...One(still missed)...ONE!!!"Still miss- "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!!!"Anyway, as the frustrated Bloo tries to hit the paddleball for several minutes, he decides to give up and threw the paddleball on the ground. "Stupid paddle balls, they're always broken. Why can't they just make a paddleball fixamigigy." He picks up the paddleball, goes in the kitchen, and throws it away. Just then, Wilt and Eduardo came in.

Wilt said "Hey Bloo, what's wrong?" "Another broken paddleball." "Uhh Bloo...it doesn't look like it's broken." "Si, Azul. It looks perfectly fino."said Eduardo "AAHHH, WHAT IS THAT NOISE AND WHY HAS IT SAID MY NAME?!!! IS IT A GHOST, IS THAT YOU SHELDON?!!! I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO FEED YOU LAST TIME!!! YO AFLIGIDO!!!"while he said in tears. Bloo and Wilt tried to calm him down.

Wilt said "Ed Ed Ed, take it easy. That wasn't a ghost"

"It wasn't?" Then Bloo said "Nah, it's some geek that has no life what's so ever that's telling the story here." EXCUSE ME?!!! "Anyway, the world will come to an end if there's no paddleb-"

"CHEESE, GET BACK HERE NOW!!!" That voice came from Frankie who is chasing a yellow, retarding- looking imaginary friend which she calls Cheese. "GOTTA GO, GOTTA GO, GOTTA GO, GOTTA GO..." "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! GUYS, A LITTLE HELP?!"Wilt, Eduardo, and Bloo also chased Cheese around the kitchen and it lasted for 15 minutes until the guys were too tired to chase. As for Cheese, he kept running around in circles. Just then, Mr. Herriman came in to see what was all the noise. "Miss. Francis, what in bloody's name is going o-" Mr. Herriman gasps and sees the huge mess in the kitchen and also sees Frankie, Wilt, Bloo, and Eduardo on the ground, feeling exhausted while Cheese is being...Cheese .

"Mrs. Francis, I'm very disappointed in you. Once again, you have failed to handle Master Cheese and also failed to advise him to never set foot in the household again. This has been the 67th time-

"_70th_" Bloo corrected while Frankie gave him a death glare. "_70__th_Time that he wrecked havoc. And you Miss. FantasyMind93, mind I suggest grammar school."(Me holding an AX)anyway, while Frankie and the others try to get up. "Look Rabbit! Don't you think I'm trying to get rid of-CHEESE, SHUT UP!!" "GOTTA GO, GOTTA- okay."Cheese said while he stopped running. "Don't you think I'm trying to get rid of him. He's just to...to.."

"Annoying?"

"El stupido?"

"Impossible to get rid of?"

"What they said, so I appreciate if you just STOP NAGGING ME EVERY SINGLE TIME!!"

"Miss. Francis, I do not nag, I just remind you every time of how you always-"

"That's the same thing as nagging!"

While they were arguing, Bloo looked out the window and saw there is a tag sale in the neighborhood and looked excited. "Guys guys look, there's a tag sale. Can I go?" "Not now Bloo"

"Come on" he whined. "No" "Come onnnn." " I'll take you later." "But later is like a 1000 years"

Frankie moans "Fine, we'll go. Just as soon I get Cheese outta here." "Like that will ever happen."

"What was that?" "Nothing."

Frankie took Cheese to the door and said "Now, for the 70th time. This-is-not-your-home. You-live-with-Louise. It-means-you-will-never live-here. So-do-us-a-favor-and-LEAVE!!. Then Cheese applied an okay and walked out the door. Frankie sighed with relief. "Ok, come on Bloo. Let's go"

"Awsome!"Then Frankie and Bloo walked out the door

* * *

While walking to the Tag Sale, Bloo did his usual sucky singing _"I'm going to the Tag Sale, to get some awsome things. I'm going to the Tag Sale, to get some awsome things. I'm going to the Tag Sale to get some awsome things. I'm going to th-"_

"Bloo, If you sing one more time, I'm going to-"Then she whispers in his ear and he stopped singing. I'm guessing it really was threatening. Few minutes later, they arrived at the Tag Sale .

Bloo and Frankie looked around. So far, Bloo found nothing to his amusement. He moans "There's nothing for my amusement. There's not even rip-off artists for me to kick it's shins." Then he stopped dead in his tracks. Bloo's eyes were glowing with wonder when he saw oddly-shaped remote on a table in front of him. He picked it up. "Circle-shaped in the front, popsicle stick-shaped in the back, it's...it's...it's...a paddleball fixer!! Finally, after 472 paddleballs that had no hope, I FOUND THE SOURCE!! Just then, a man with a scientist coat and a square head that was a little-bit far away from Bloo saw him holding the remote and looked terrified.

"NO STOP, DON"T TOUCH THAT!!" Bloo didn't hear him of course and also heard a familiar voice in front of him. "Brother" It was Cheese. He probably followed Frankie and him after he was kicked outta of the house. "Cheese, for the last time go home!" "I like cereal" "Do you think I care?! Go home!" Cheese doesn't listen and sees the remote Bloo's holding. "Pretty dolly" Cheese grabs one end while Bloo grabs the other. "Cheese, let go! It's MINE!" "I want to play with it!" "TOO BAD!" "Give it!" "LET GO!!" So far, it's a tie and Cheese won't let go of it. Meanwhile, the man is trying to run to the remote. "Please don't press the red button, Please don't press the red button, Please don't press the red button, Please don't press the red button." Cheese and Bloo are still struggling for the remote until they accidently press the red button. Hooray for irony!

Then suddenly, electric waves are around them and they're feeling a slight shock. After a few minutes, it stopped. Cheese and Bloo looked dizzy until they shook it out. Then, Cheese spoke.

"Do it again, Do it again, Do it again, Do it again, Do it again, Do it again." Next was Bloo "That was weird." He picked up the remote "Paddleball fixer, my butt!!" He threw the remote and it landed on the man's head. "OW" He rubbed his head and realized it was too late because the remote looked a little worn out. "Oh no."

* * *

Frankie and Bloo were done with the Tag sale and went back to Foster's. Frankie bought some stuff while Bloo bought nothing. Bloo was tired a little so he went up to bed. Hours later, it was around midnight, something strange was happening. Bloo kept tossing and turning. Meanwhile at Cheese's home, Cheese was tossing and turning too. Midnight strike and everything was about to change.

It was 8:00 A.M.. The alarm was ringing loudly. It annoyed Bloo and he moaned. "Wilt, turn off the alarm will ya?" Wilt wasn't there. "Eduardo, you do it." Eduardo wasn't there either. "Coco, Be a pal and turn off the dang alarm." No sign of Coco either which means Bloo had to turn It off. "Fine! I'll do it, while you three are just being lazy." He turn it off and woke up. He suddenly realized he wasn't at his room or Foster's. "Huh, what the-?" He looked around and the room was filled with odd things like broken toys, mess of pudding and cereal, etc. Then he looked at a mirror and saw something that was really disturbing. Yellow hands. Yellow feet, Yellow body, Yellow head with disturbing eyes. Bloo just realized that he was..was...CHEESE!!!

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Author's Note:** **So, what do you think? Yeah i know i need to work on it a little. I expect about 3 to 5 reviews. No Flames Please. I also know i need to work on my grammer. As for the man with the coat, Can you guess who it is? I'll give you a hint, He's from the other show that belongs to Craig who made this show.**

_Please Read and Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers: "Oh No!, not-**

**That's right, I'm playing the banjo**

**Reviewers: NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!! NOBODY LIKES THE BANJO!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Bloo has seen the horror in the mirror and the horror is that he's in Cheese's body.

"Oh gee, I didn't realized that!" Well, sor-rry. "Hey, wait a minute...that's not my voice. What happen to my voice?! Since Bloo's in Cheese's body, he also has Cheese's voice. Just then, Bloo-I mean _Cheese_ "HEY!!"fine, _Bloo_ hears a girl's voice. "Cheese, time for breakfast!" Then Bloo had an idea.

_Louise, maybe_ _she can tell that I'm me_

Bloo went to the kitchen and sees Louise making Breakfast. "Hey, Cheese. I made your favorite." She holds up the bowl to Bloo and Bloo wanted to puke. "Oatmeal pudding with chocolate milk"

(A/N: I don't know what else he likes so I came up with this.) "Uhh...I'm not hungry." "But Cheese, it's your favorite." "It is? Why would anyone love this crud?" "Uhh..Cheese, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." said Louise with concerned. "Did you lick the TV wires again?"

Bloo said nothing for a few seconds until he spoke. "Can I go to Foster's?"

"Sure, just be back before dark." Bloo walked out the door and went straight to Foster's and hope that Mac and the others will know it's really him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Foster's, it was 8:30 A.M. The alarm was ringing loudly. Coco and Wilt was still sleeping. Eduardo was about to wake up and turn to his right side. What he doesn't know is that there's someone next to him who's wide awake. With a raspy voice, he said "Morning" 

Eduardo woke up and saw that Bloo (A.K.A. Cheese) was next to him. "AAAHH!!!" Then he jumped out of his bed, making it like a little earthquake which woke up Wilt and Coco.

"CO CO!!!" "No Coco, it's not an earthquake, it's just Eduardo." Then Wilt got up a little more to see Eduardo a little shaken up. "What's wrong Ed?" "I woken up and saw Azul on my bed and next to me." Then a familiar but raspy voice was heard. "Morning." Wilt, Ed, and Coco looked up and saw Cheese standing up on Ed's bed and looking a little weird. Wilt spoke up. "Uhh, Bloo? Why were in Ed's bed?" Then Coco spoke up. "Co co co co CO co co?"

"COCO, THAT'S JUST NASTY!!!!!!" "Co coco co" "SO WHAT IF YOU WERE JUST KIDDING!!!! THAT'S JUST DOWN RIGHT NASTY!!!! I'm sorry, was I to loud?" Yes, yes you were. So anyway, Cheese jumped down out of Ed's bed. "I like cereal." "What?" I like _cereal._"

... "Oh, you're hungry?" "I like cereal." "...okay...come on gang, let's get breakfast." So The gang went out of the room and headed straight through the hallways. While, they were walking, Cheese was starting to get _to _close to Eduardo. Eduardo notice that and started to walk away from Cheese a little bit but that didn't work when Cheese did it again. "Uhh, Azul? Can you give me more space , por favor?" "Ok" Well, that worked...for a few seconds. "Senor Bloo?" "Ok" Then Cheese does it again in the next few seconds. While doing that, Ed looked really uncomfortable.

"Wilt, Senor Bloo is scaring me. Tell him to stop." "Bloo, Could you stop doing that? I'm sorry, Was I too harsh?" "Ok"said Bloo with a raspy exhale.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Bloo kept running from block to block, hoping to get to Foster's quickly. As Bloo was about to pass a neighbor's house, he noticed the vicious dog that he was trying to outbarked with when he stole the Foster's bus few months ago. Bloo walked up to him a little and was barking and taunting at him.

"BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!!" The dog woke up and was very ticked. "neh neh neh, I'm stupid dog. I'm a stupid stinky dog. Neh neh neh neh neh!" The dog was growling a little viciously and was about to charge at Bloo. "You can't get me, You can't get me." Bloo said while pointing his(well technically _cheese's _butt) butt to the dog. The dog was getting really mad and tried to charge at Bloo once more but his chain was holding him. "Aw, can't get out. Well, that's because you're a stupid stinky whimpy dippy dog." Alright, NOW the dog was very ticked. The chain was about to get loose. Bloo just kept on taunting. "Whimpy dippy, whimpy dippy." Alright Bloo, enough. "Why should I? This is getting fun." What about Foster's? "Ah who cares, my business is with this dumb dog" uhh bloo... The dog was barking violently and the chain was getting looser as he was trying to get out. Bloo was still barking at him. "BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!!"

The dog was getting close at Bloo. Bloo looked a little nervous and backed away a little. "Uhh...stupid?" CRACK!! That means...RUN BLOO!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bloo used cheese's feet to get the heck outta there and the dog was after him, with a very ticked-off attitude. Bloo was breathing very fast and turned his head around and saw the dog running towards him. "WWWHHAAAAAAAA!!!" Bloo sped off, so did the dog. As there race went on, they went through pedestrians, other pets, pet walkers, lemonade stands(which they took a break there), boy and girl scouts, and me...wait a minute...OOWWW!! HEY WATCH IT!!! I"M TRYING TO TELL A STORY HERE!!!

Bloo was really frighten until he saw Foster's. He stopped running and got in front of it "Finally!" "GGRRRRR" Bloo turned around and saw the dog running towards him. "Oh man!" Bloo ran towards the door and knocking it quickly. "OPEN UP, OPEN UP!!!" The door opened and reviled Mr. Harriman. "Master Cheese, you are not all-" Bloo ignored him and went through the door and Mr. Harriman. "Master Cheese, come back he-" "GGGRRRRRR" Mr. Harriman heard the noise, turned around, and saw the dog running towards the door.

"DOOOOOOOOOOGGGG!!!!" Mr. Harriman closed the door quickly and ran towards the stairs. But, Mr. Harriman forgot to lock the door so, the dog rammed it in and started to sniff. After a few seconds of sniffing, he got Bloo's scent.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the eating place, Everyone had started to eat breakfast. There was one group that looked disturbed. The reason they are is because Cheese was drinking apple juice _his way_. There was some imaginary friends that was so disturbed that they had to go the bathroom. Wilt, Ed, and Coco also looked disturbed. Wilt was the first to speak up. "Uhh...Bloo?" Cheese was ignoring him. "Bloo?" Wilt touched Cheese's(or Bloo's)shoulder and it scared Cheese. Cheese started to scream. 

"AAAHH. AAAHH AAAHH." "BLOO BLOO BLOO CALM DOWN!!!" Cheese calmed down. "Yes" The imaginary friends around him uncovered their ears. Coco spoked up next and started to talk angrily. "COCO COCOCOCO CO!!" Cheese ignored that and started again. "Coco" Coco was confused "Co?" "Coco" "Co co co Co!"said Coco with an annoyed tone. Then silence came.

...Guess who broke the silence.

"COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO" Coco couldn't take it anymore. "COCOCOCO!!" Coco got up to Cheese and started chocking him. Meanwhile, Frankie came in with dishes and saw the Coco chocking Cheese. Frankie let go of the dishes(which crashed on the floor) and try to restrain Coco. "Coco, what's wrong with you?!" Wilt and Ed came in and helped Frankie restraining Coco from chocking Cheese. After a few attempts, Coco let go and Cheese fainted a little from the chocking. As Frankie try to catch her breath from the hard work,

"Coco(pants, pants) are (pant) you (pant) crazy?! Why did you (pant) chock (pant) Bloo?" Then Frankie finally caught her breath. "I mean, yeah he's annoying but, that's too far don't you think?"

"Cococo co co." "He was, huh?" "Co co" Bloo got up and started at Frankie. "Bloo, is it true that you called Coco a 'mother you-know-what'?" "I like chocolate milk." "What?" "I like chocolate milk." "Bloo, now's not the time. As I said: Did you cal- " Frankie was interrupted by a scream.

* * *

Bloo came in running around with the vicious dog behind him. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!" "BARK BARK BARK BARK!!" The imaginary friends backed away from them and Frankie noticed it. "Not again." Frankie was looking for something and found what she was looking for. Meanwhile, Bloo was running away from the mutt and hid under the table. He was holding his head and notice there was silence until... "GGRRRRR" As Bloo heard it, he was wide-eyed and turned around slowly and sees(well you know who). Bloo turns right back to his position and there was silence. 

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Bloo quickly got out of the table, so did the dog. Bloo accidently ran into a corner and the dog got where he want him. With an evil grin, the dog walked paw by paw. Bloo was really scared and huddle to the corner. It was going to be his last moment when the dog was going to use his fangs towards bloo until he hears a whistle.

The dog turns around and sees Frankie with a bone in her hand. He looked at it in a hunger state.

"You want it?" The dog nodded his head. "Come on. Come on, boy." Frankie was leering the dog through the main room and when she got to the door, she opened it. "You want this? You want this?" The dog nodded again. "Well...GO GET IT!!" Frankie through the door and quickly the dog went through the door and ran towards the bone. Frankie closed the door and locked it.

She sighed in relief. She looked up and saw the house was a mess. She couldn't believe it. Everywhere was filled with torn furniture and broken objects. She couldn't believe that she has to clean all that. Frankie went to the kitchen and see food everywhere. On the floor, walls, and on the imaginary friends. Then she looked at Bloo who got out of the corner. Bloo smiled nervously. Then Frankie spoke...

"CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Hi, sorry i took so long, i got lazy and DeviantA. brainwashed me. So, what do you think? I just thanks to the readers and long live Foster's!!!**

_Please read and review..._


End file.
